Una Historia Sin Nombre
by Lna Twilight
Summary: Bella regresa al lugar tranquilo donde nació después de que su abuela fallece, planeando quedarse ahí. Lo que no planeaba era descubrir que aquel lugar tranquilo ocultaba muchos más secretos de los que creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

**Summary: **Bella regresa al lugar tranquilo dónde nació después que su abuela fallece planeando quedarse ahí. Lo que no planeaba era descubrir que aquel lugar tranquilo ocultaba muchos más secretos de los que creía.

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Una Historia Sin Nombre**

Capítulo 1: Cambios.

_Abril, 2008._

Al fin, por cuestiones del destino, iba a volver a mi hogar. A pesar que no eran las mejores condiciones que hubiera esperado, el resultado era el mismo.

En este momento me encontraba en un avión que iba de Chicago a Seattle, sentada sola en mi asiento y con mis padres sentados delante de mí. Podía sentir la tensión entre ellos a pesar de no estar tan cerca. Saqué mi iPod y comencé a escuchar música, mientras reflexionaba en todo lo que había causado que estuviera aquí en este momento.

Después de años de estar evitando regresar mis padres se habían visto obligados a viajar de vuelta a Forks, Washington; el lugar donde nacieron y donde también nací yo. Yo había vivido toda mi niñez ahí, nada fuera del otro mundo, en una casa que, al parecer, había estado ahí por generaciones. Mi abuela vivía ahí junto con mis padres y yo. Una vida sin nada fuera de lo normal.

Todo había cambiado un día en el que mi madre había comenzado a comportarse diferente alrededor de la abuela y al paso de los días mi padre comenzó a actuar de la misma manera. La veían sospechosamente, como si dudaran de ella… como si ella les estuviera ocultando algo. Claro que en ese entonces yo era demasiado pequeña para preocuparme por eso, apenas tenía 7 años y no le vi importancia hasta que me encontré dentro del auto, viendo cómo un camión de mudanzas llevaba nuestras cosas y nos alejábamos de nuestra casa.

Más tarde habían decidido contarme que la razón de nuestra mudanza inesperada había sido un malentendido con la abuela, nada grave, según sus palabras. Yo, como la pequeña indefensa que era, les creí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sin embargo, debí haberles pedido que me explicaran más, ya que una vez que nos establecimos en Chicago se tuvo estrictamente prohibido sacar el tema de la abuela, el 'malentendido' e incluso de Forks y cualquier cosa que se le relacionara.

Desde ese día perdí todo contacto con mi abuela, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo. En ese entonces la extrañaba como no tenía idea… me sentía vacía sin ella y no tenía forma de saber si al menos ella se sentía igual. A los ojos de mis padres, la abuela no era la misma, pero para mí nunca iba a cambiar.

Pasó el tiempo y eventualmente aprendí a adaptarme a mí alrededor. Aprendí a no mencionar a la abuela en frente de mis padres. Aprendí a socializar un poco en los 10 largos años que viví en Chicago, aunque a pesar de mis intentos nunca logré tener ningún amigo de verdad… Y esa es una de las razones por la que no me afectó mucho la noticia de ir de viaje, mucho menos cuando el destino era Forks. Me tomé eso con calma y mucho gusto de por fin volver a ver a mi abuela. Pero eso cambió cuando me dijeron la causa de la repentina noticia… la abuela acababa de fallecer. Aparentemente murió de causas naturales. Hubiera esperado todo menos eso. No porque no fuera su tiempo, yo sabía bien que la abuela había vivido mucho y tampoco era porque ya no la volviera a ver, yo ya había asumido eso hace unos cuantos años, sino porque yo creía que ella estaba por ahí, en algún lugar, con vida y haciendo algo; en ese momento, sólo pude imaginármela de una tétrica manera: Quieta, fría, pálida… muerta. Ausente y sin poder volverla a ver nunca más.

En ese momento el sonido de una voz diciendo que estábamos a punto de aterrizar me sacó de los tristes recuerdos. Guardé mi iPod y volteé a ver a mis padres, quienes parecían no haber hecho nada en el vuelo, como si no se hubieran movido para nada… igual que yo.

Bajamos del avión, buscamos nuestro equipaje y rentamos un auto sin decir palabra alguna. El monótono silencio estaba incomodándome y no sabía qué hacer. Entendía que ellos hubieran quedado mal con la abuela, pero no entendía cómo era posible que no mostraran signo alguno que la muerte de la abuela les hubiera afectado. Ni siquiera mi padre quién parecía actuar indiferente ante el fallecimiento de su propia madre.

Mi padre manejó por horas hasta llegar a Forks, todo en completo silencio y tensión. Me sorprendía que a pesar de los años aún reconociera esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Recordaba dónde se ubicaba todo, aunque algunos lugares sí habían cambiado un poco.

Llegamos a nuestra casa alrededor de las 7 de la noche y me sorprendió que hubiera un auto desconocido afuera de la casa de la abuela, nuestra casa. Por su apariencia, parecía ser un abogado y por su mal semblante parecía ser de esos que siempre tienen la mala fortuna de ver a los demás sufrir. El viaje me había agotado, pero quería saber la razón de la presencia de ese hombre aquí.

Bajamos del auto y tomé mis maletas para llevarlas a la casa mientras mis padres se acercaban al abogado. Al entrar a la casa, me invadió una sensación de comodidad y a la vez de tristeza. La comodidad era porque todo estaba como lo recordaba, pero eso mismo me decía que la abuela realmente nunca avanzó desde que nos fuimos. Maldito sea el malentendido que hizo que me alejaran de ella.

Escuché que la puerta se abría y volteé a ver a mis padres entrando junto al abogado.

¿Para qué estaba aquí?

—Bella —me llamó mi madre. Era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra desde que salimos de nuestra casa en Chicago. — Te presento a Mark Seinfeld, él era el notario de tu abuela.

Dirigí la vista al hombre alto que vestía un traje negro y llevaba su enorme maletín con él.

—Mucho gusto conocerla, Srta. Swan —me saludó mientras extendía su mano.

Estreché su mano mientras lo veía fijamente. — ¿Para qué vino aquí? —pregunté directamente. Él parecía estar algo aturdido por la forma en que hablé, pero se compuso rápidamente.

—Escuché que iban a estar en la ciudad por unos días y quería aprovechar para reunirme con ustedes —hizo una pausa—. La señora Marie Swan dejó un testamento y los menciona a ustedes, por lo que su presencia es necesaria.

—Claro, Sr. Seinfeld, ¿cuándo podríamos reunirnos? —la voz de mis padre y su semblante eran completamente serios.

—De hecho, tengo el testamento en estos momentos —dijo el notario mientras señalaba su maletín—. Si ustedes quieren puedo leerlo ahora —ofreció.

Mi madre parecía no estar de acuerdo y mi padre parecía estarlo pensando seriamente, por lo que decidí que yo hablaría por ellos—. Claro, pasemos a la sala para que lo lea —dije amablemente.

Dos pares de ojos me miraron de forma inquisidora, pero decidí no hacerles caso. Caminamos a la sala y me senté en el sillón individual mientras mis padres se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas. El notario se quedó de pie y sacó un documento de su maletín.

—Ahora procedo a dar lectura al testamento y última voluntad de Marie Swan —hizo una pausa… ¿en serio tenía que ser tan melodramático? ¿Qué no podía leer todo de una buena vez? La ansiedad me estaba matando—. En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, le dejo a mi nieta, Bella Marie Swan, mi residencia en Forks, para que disponga de ella en la manera que deseé al cumplir sus 18 años. Lo que se haga con la casa debe ser su decisión sin intervención alguna de sus padres, Charles y Reneé Swan, en caso de no ser así, la casa pasará a estar en venta al precio que se crea conveniente a quién desee comprarla —Mark guardó silencio y me costó unos segundos comprender que había terminado de leer.

Todo se sumió en un tenso silencio y luego sentí tres pares de ojos mirándome. Yo no podía hablar, sentía demasiadas emociones. Alegría porque mi abuela había decidido dejarme su hogar a mí y no a alguien más. Miedo por lo que mis padres fueran a hacer. Decisión porque yo no iba a permitir que ellos eligieran por mí.

Me aclaré la garganta para quitarles la expresión incrédula a mis padres y cuando recuperaron la compostura, me enderecé y les dije: —Viviremos aquí y si ustedes no quieren, siéntanse libres de irse. Con permiso —Y con eso subí las escaleras hasta mi antiguo cuarto. Todo parecía estar como lo dejé, excepto por el hecho de que los muebles tenían algo de polvo. No le di importancia y fui a acostarme a la pequeña cama que tanto extrañaba.

Mientras miraba el techo, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, escuché los gritos sofocados de mis padres, no podía saber lo que decían, pero para gritar así era seguro que el abogado ya no se encontraba ahí. Decidí que ya era momento de enfrentarme a la ira de mis padres. Simplemente genial.

Al bajar las escaleras, los gritos pararon, probablemente alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de mis pasos. Maldición. Entré a la cocina, donde se encontraban y busqué cosas para limpiar mi cuarto, ignorándolos por completo.

—¡Isabella! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Eres una completa irresponsable —criticó mi madre. Volteé a verla brevemente y tenía la cara completamente roja.

—No le veo lo malo a tomar posesión de lo que es mío —dije calmadamente—. Y tal como dije antes, si ustedes no quieren regresar a vivir aquí de nuevo, siéntanse libres de irse.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Eres nuestra hija y aún eres menor de edad —espetó Reneé. Iba a decir algo más, pero mi padre decidió hablar para no dejarla hablar.

—Espera, Reneé —me volteó a ver—. ¿Tú quieres vivir aquí? —asentí—. Bien, al parecer tu madre no desea hacerlo, así que te propondré esto —hizo una pausa para revisar que le estuviera prestando atención y lo miré ansiosamente—. Todos aquí sabemos que eres demasiado responsable y seria para tu edad, así que mi propuesta es esta: tu madre no quiere vivir aquí, así que nosotros regresaremos a Chicago y tú puedes quedarte aquí viviendo sola, confiando en tu juicio de que no harás nada malo.

—¿En serio? —preguntamos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo. Ella incrédula y yo emocionada, y yo continué hablando—. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Es perfecto, me portaré perfectamente…

—Espera ahí, pequeña —me interrumpió Charlie—. Aquí tengo una condición.

Bufé. —Lo que sea que quieras, está bien.

—Volveremos en agosto, durante las vacaciones de verano para ver cómo estás viviendo aquí, eso si aún no has regresado para entonces. Si no estás siendo responsable, regresarás con nosotros a Chicago, así que estos serán unos… meses de prueba, por así decirlo. Nosotros te daremos todo lo que necesites de dinero, pero lo usarás con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —Yo asentí muchas veces—. Entonces, es definitivo.

No pude evitar soltar un gritó de emoción y salí corriendo hacia mi padre para abrazarlo fuertemente. Al principio lo sorprendí, pero no tardó en devolverme el abrazo. Miré a mi madre y vi que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí educadamente, deseando que no permaneciera enojada conmigo por mucho tiempo, pero con Reneé nunca se sabía.

Me separé del abrazo y les sonreí a ambos sinceramente.

—Muchas gracias, en serio. No saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí —comencé a dar la vuelta para irme a limpiar mi habitación, cuando mi madre me llamó.

—¿Bella? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—¿Realmente quieres esto? —parecía algo triste por eso, pero creo que yo había vivido así toda mi vida.

—Sí, mamá, realmente deseo vivir aquí —Ella asintió resignada y se acercó a darme un abrazo. Sonreí mientras la abrazaba. Este enojo no había durado tanto como otros. — Estaré en mi cuarto si necesitan algo.

Subí a mi cuarto e hice un pequeño baile de victoria antes de ponerme a trabajar en él. Para las 9 de la noche todo estaba perfecto, pero estaba exhausta. Tomé mi pijama y fui al baño a tomar una ducha. Una vez que estuve aseada y cambiada, cepillé rápidamente mi cabello y regresé a mi cuarto, dejándome caer en la cama.

Había sido un día completamente inesperado, un momento iba de visita al funeral de mi abuela y al siguiente era MÍ mudanza repentina al lugar en el que tanto había deseado estar… el recuerdo del funeral de mi abuela hizo que todos los buenos cambios se oscurecieran un poco. Aún seguía feliz, pero no era posible permanecer así cuando pierdes a un ser querido.

Pensando en mi abuela y en lo que la hubiera motivado a dejarme la casa a mí y no a mis padres, me quedé dormida en un instante.

* * *

**N/A: Volveré a publicar este fic para publicarlos sin errores, ya que ahora tengo sé más que antes! y... tengo una beta! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Una historia sin nombre.**

Capítulo 2: Dolor compartido.

Una de las tristes desventajas de dormir pensando en algo es que normalmente sueñas con eso. En toda la noche no pude sacarme a la abuela de la inconsciencia.

Claro que la quería, pero eventualmente, simplemente verla en mi sueño, sin hablarle, sin hacer nada más que mirarla, me ponía de los nervios. Lo que era peor, es que no podía hacer nada al respecto, por más que lo intentara, en mi sueño no podía hablar, no podía moverme y no podía escuchar nada… lo único que podía hacer era ver a la abuela. Me sentía algo acosada o acosadora, en todo caso.

Desperté completamente incómoda. No era para nada divertido cuando soñabas que veías a un muerto. Me estremecí.

Hoy era el funeral de mi abuela… me estremecí de nuevo.

Suspiré profundamente y me levanté de la cama, busqué entre mis cosas hasta que encontré un vestido negro. Eso bastaría, ya que no tenía nada más qué usar. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse un par de zapatillas negras, esto tenía que bastar. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba en mi cuarto. Era demasiado simple… siempre decía eso, puede que tuviera una baja autoestima, pero tenía montones de defectos, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Y yo, bueno, yo soy yo. Probablemente debería de tener razón ya que estoy hablando de mí misma.

Dejé de reflexionar tantas tonterías en mi cabeza y bajé a la sala para ver si mis padres ya estaban listos. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, así que miré el reloj: Las once de la mañana. El funeral era a la una de la tarde, así que tenía mucho tiempo para preparar el desayuno. Mis padres aún no estaban ahí, probablemente seguirían preparándose arriba en su cuarto.

Fui a la cocina y busqué algo para preparar el desayuno. No había nada más que huevos y en el refrigerador sólo había una jarra con agua, otra con jugo y algo de leche. Simplemente lo básico. Sentí melancolía. ¿Cómo era posible que mi abuela hubiera podido vivir así? ¿Y desde cuándo

había comenzado a vivir así? ¿Después que nos fuimos, en ese mismo momento? No sabía y creo que tampoco quería saberlo. Me sentía tan culpable porque probablemente la abuela había vivido así los últimos años de su vida por causa mía.

Decidí dejar el tema para después, ya que abordarlo justo ahora no me iba a causar ningún beneficio. Con cuidado de no ensuciarme preparé huevos y serví tres vasos de jugo. Volví a ver la hora; las once cuarenta y cinco. Tenían que salir ahora si deseaban comer algo antes de irnos, así que les grité.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ya es tarde, bajen a comer—una vez que les avisé, me sentí libre de remordimientos y me puse a comer.

Ya casi terminaba de comer cuando mis padres bajaron. Mi madre vestía un vestido similar al mío, sólo que un poco más escotado. Mi padre, en contra de toda su costumbre, estaba vistiendo un traje negro.

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludaron.

—Hola —contesté. —Ahí está el desayuno, por si quieren comer. —Se sentaron en silencio y comenzaron a comer. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, mi madre habló.

—Tenemos que ver tu inscripción al instituto en esta semana.

La miré algo confundida. — ¿Qué?

—Bella, no por quedarte a vivir aquí significa que dejarás a la escuela. —dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Y lo era. Simplemente me había tomado por sorpresa.

—Oh, lo sé. Perdona. Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Por qué en esta semana? —pregunté.

—Nos regresaremos a Chicago el viernes, Bella. Y las clases comenzarán el lunes. No hay otro momento. —dijo mi padre.

Suspiré. —Está bien, no es como si fuera muy difícil. —murmuré. Después de mi comentario se terminó la conversación. Terminamos de comer, eran las doce y media.

Mi padre se levantó mientras decía: —Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde. —Mi madre y yo también nos levantamos, y salimos de la casa para subir al auto.

Mientras mi padre conducía, comencé a sentirme de una forma extraña. Iba al funeral de mi abuela. Mi abuela está muerta. Creo que no me había dado cuenta completamente de ese hecho y comencé a sentir una enorme tristeza. Para cuando llegamos a la funeraria, había derramado un par de lágrimas, y al parecer también mi padre, ya que se estaba tallando sus ojos discretamente, pero fallando en el intento.

Al entrar a la pequeña funeraria me sorprendió ver a más que unas cuantas personas alrededor de lo que parecía ser el ataúd de la abuela. Era una ceremonia privada, solamente para los seres queridos, así que supongo que todas esas personas querían a la abuela. Eso era un consuelo, un pequeño consuelo en medio de lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin saludar a nadie, ni fijarme en quiénes estaban ahí, me acerqué al ataúd para verla por última vez.

No había cambiado casi nada. Estaba pálida, pero eso era lógico debido al estado en que estaba en ese momento, se veía hermosa, pero su rostro no tenía paz. La conocía lo suficiente para decir que detrás de su rostro había algo más, una inconformidad que no la había dejado irse en paz. Observé su rostro, suave a la vista y lleno de arrugas, pero menos pronunciadas a las que recordaba. El verla ahí, dentro de una caja, finalmente hizo que reaccionara como debí haberlo hecho en un principio y comencé a soltar chorros de lágrimas silenciosas. Solitarias. Sentí como si estuviera sola en ese momento, completamente sola, y eso no me agradaba para nada.

Continué llorando por un buen rato, sin importarme nada, ni las personas alrededor, ni mis padres, ni lo que pasaría después. Pero una sensación de estar siendo observada me dominó y por instinto, dirigí la mirada hacia donde provenía esa sensación. Ahí, en una esquina, me observaban cinco pares de ojos, iguales y muy diferentes a la vez. Los primeros dos: un chico alto y delgado, con cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta arriba de la barbilla, con ojos completamente negros, tenía tomada de la mano a una chica muy pequeña en comparación con él, de figura muy delgada, con cabello casi del mismo largo que el rubio, sólo que lo llevaba estilado en muchas puntas, que apuntaban cada una a una dirección diferente, sus ojos eran dorados. Ellos me miraban en una mezcla de confusión y lástima.

Los dos de en medio: una rubia deslumbrante con perfecta figura y cabello largo, en los brazos de un musculoso altísimo, con cabello café oscuro corto y rizado. Causaba algo de confusión, una pareja que, cada quién a su manera, lograba intimidar; la rubia por su gran belleza y el chico por su gran tamaño. Ellos me miraban con tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo, emoción y alegría. Cosa rara debido al lugar donde estábamos.

El último de ellos era una historia completamente diferente. No tan delgado como el rubio, pero tampoco tan musculoso como el otro chico. Su aspecto era algo desgarbado y tenía facciones finas. Su cabello era algo parecido al castaño dorado, el bronce, no era algo que hubiera visto antes. Y sus ojos, eran un raro color, entre el verde y el dorado. Puede que tal vez estuviera usando lentes de contacto. Él me miraba con todas las emociones que mostraban sus acompañantes: confusión, lástima, emoción, tristeza, alegría. Pero también me miraba con frustración y hasta podría jurar que con afecto, pero eso no era algo posible, así que tal vez me lo estaba imaginando.

Entre ellos eran completamente diferentes, excepto la chica de cabello oscuro y el de cabello castaño dorado. A pesar de sus apariencias, había un pequeño parecido ahí que me decía que de alguna manera eran familia. Todos eran pálidos, más pálidos que yo, igual de pálidos que mi difunta abuela. Y al parecer todos ellos no parecían avergonzados de que los hubiera atrapado mirándome con tanto escrutinio y eso tampoco hizo que dejaran de hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño, algo incómoda y fue entonces cuando dos de ellos, el rubio y el pequeño duende, se acercaron a mí.

—Hola. —dijo ella con una voz cantarina. Parecía el sonar de las campanas, completamente hermosa.

—Em… hola. —dije algo tímida.

—Sentimos mucho tu pérdida. —dijo el rubio. —Marie era muy querida para todos nosotros.

—Sí, yo también lo siento. Me hubiera gustado haber vivido más con ella. Pero por la… situación que tenía con mis padres, no pudo ser así. —dije tristemente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tenías acaso una mala relación con tu abuela? —preguntó el rubio, eso hizo que me relajara de manera inexplicable, pero me dio igual.

—No era mala, sino inexistente. —suspiré. —En los momentos en que viví junto con ella, nos llevábamos de lo mejor, la quería con todo mi corazón. Por causa de mis padres tuvimos que irnos a Chicago hace años y no volví a estar cerca de ella. —En ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía sus nombres y probablemente ellos no sabían el mío. —Por cierto, me llamo Isabella, em… Bella Swan. Un gusto conocerlos. —dije mientras extendía mi mano.

La pequeña tomó mi mano y mientras me saludaba se presentaba. — Mucho gusto, Bella. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en momentos mejores. —dijo eso con un doble fondo que no supe identificar. —Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y éste de aquí es mi novio Jasper Hale. —Los saludé a ambos y luego no pude evitar volver a mirar a los otros cuatro que seguían mirándonos. El que estaba solo parecía mirarme con más insistencia que los otros dos.

—Um… tengo una pregunta… ¿ellos vienen con ustedes? —los señalé con la mirada pero los tres no hicieron intento de desviar la mirada.

—Sí. —dijo Jasper. — La rubia es mi hermana Rosalie, el que está a su lado es Emmett McCarthy, y al lado de ellos se encuentra Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice.

—Vaya… —dije pensativa. Sí iban juntos, pero sólo Alice y Jasper habían decidido venir conmigo. Mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y Edward seguían examinándome con la mirada.

—Bueno. —Alice interrumpió el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Volteé a verla sorprendida. —Ya no te quitaremos más tiempo, supongo que querrás despedirte apropiadamente de tu abuela. Nuestro más sentido pésame… de parte de todos. Nos vemos luego. —se despidieron antes de reunirse con los demás y salir de la funeraria.

En ese momento se me acercaron mis padres, uno a cada lado, después de estar no sé dónde, haciendo no sé qué. Como siempre. Mi madre pasó un brazo por mis hombros y resistí el impulso de alejarme de ella.

—Fue una desgracia que no pudieras pasar más tiempo con ella, ¿no? —comentó.

Eso logró que explotara. Era una hipocresía de su parte decir eso.

— ¿Poder? —pregunté con sarcasmo. —Si poder, significa que ustedes dos no me lo permitieron, entonces en efecto, nunca me fue posible. ¿Por qué nunca me dejaron? ¿Por qué me dejaron volver a verla sólo para encontrarme con esto? Mi abuela en un ataúd, después de la última vez que la vi, completamente saludable. ¡Cómo pueden ser tan crueles para hacer eso! No me gustan las hipocresías. Ya no soporto esto. Ya me voy. —No registraba lo que hacía en ese momento, sentía la mirada de mis padres, junto con la de varias personas ahí presentes, clavadas en mí. Pero ni siquiera me importaba ser el centro de atención en ese momento. Tenía que salir, hacer algo, alejarme de todo.

Al salir estaba lloviendo y yo estaba llorando. Parecía que el cielo también había decidido estar triste conmigo. Seguí caminando, no sabía hacia dónde y, al igual que cuando salí de ese horroroso lugar, no me importaba en lo absoluto. Probablemente si me perdiera no tardaría más que unos minutos en reubicarme, lo cual era un gusto y una desgracia al mismo tiempo. Cuánto desearía poder perderme en estos momentos, cuando todo está lleno de tristeza. Cuánto desearía dejar de existir en estos momentos en los que la vida no me ofrece más que tragedias. Probablemente sería lo mejor. Muy tentador, tal vez lo haría. Desconectarme de todo, puede que para siempre.

—Créeme que yo también. —dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Giré bruscamente para ver quién había dicho eso y me encontré con el chico que se llamaba Edward, ahí a unos metros detrás de mí. —Pero sí sigues pensando así, probablemente te arrepentirás cuando cumplas tus deseos. —¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté mientras sollozaba.

— Se nota a kilómetros lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Creo que sé lo que te ocurre en estos momentos. Te sientes vacía, incomprendida, harta de este mundo y posiblemente hace unos segundos estabas pensando en lo bueno que sería terminar con tu sufrimiento para siempre. En otras palabras, desaparecer de este mundo. —dijo con suficiencia.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de decir casi exactamente lo mismo qué estaba pensando? Parecía que este hombre me conocía demasiado bien aunque sólo lo había visto una vez en toda la vida.

—Puede que no te conozca. —dijo Edward, de nuevo contestando mis preguntas mentales. Tal vez eso era… —Pero es que se me da bien comprender a las personas. —terminó de hablar con un poco de nerviosismo.

Yo en cambio, me estaba desesperando de que este desconocido respondiera a mis pensamientos y no deseaba ser escuchada, en caso de que él pudiera hacerlo: Edward, por favor has esto, ¿bien? Si puedes escucharme por favor respóndeme ahora. Me sentí algo estúpida llamando a alguien por

mis pensamientos, pero en serio quería probar que estaba equivocada y que no podía escucharme.

—Lo siento pero no estás equivocada. —me respondió. En serio me respondió. No podría creerlo. Aclaré mi garganta e hice un intento hablar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Cuando estaba caminando… tú… ¿leíste mi mente? ¿Puedes hacerlo? —pregunté incrédula.

—Pues… —pareció dudar. —Sí, si lo hice. Y sí, si podía leerla.

— ¿Podías?

Pareció pensarlo un poco y luego habló. — Cuando estabas caminando yo… pude escuchar lo que pensabas, pero justo ahora no puedo escuchar nada. —suspiró profundamente y me miró algo irritado. —Me sorprende estar hablando de esto contigo. Obviamente es un secreto y me gustaría que no se lo dijeras a nadie. ¿Lo harías?

No sabía qué simpatía podía sentirle a este extraño pero rápidamente pensé… de ser yo, a pesar de ser un extraño, no me gustaría que comenzara a decir a los cuatro vientos lo que puedo hacer. Eso me hizo decidir.

—Vale, sólo con una petición. —hice una pausa. — ¿De ser posible podrías evitar leer mi mente? Creo que es algo incómodo.

Murmuró algo que sonó como; "No entiendo cómo hablas de esto con tanta naturalidad." Pero después alzó la voz y respondió: —No es algo que haga a voluntad, pero propondré esto: Intentaré en toda ocasión no leer tu mente. ¿Te parece?

—Trato. —contesté seriamente. Edward Cullen se rio quedamente antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, no sin antes añadir:

— Y arriba esos ánimos, recuerda que no es la solución a tus problemas. —Con eso se fue caminando fuera de mi vista.

Después de irse, me puse a recordar, ¿por qué me había ido tan molesta? No podía recordarlo. Interesante. Como sea, creo que el lector de mentes tiene razón. De ninguna manera pensar en desaparecer en este mundo será jamás la solución a mis problemas. Aunque puede que los problemas me esperen en casa… probablemente me matarán y no me dejarán quedarme aquí. Joder. Con ese pensamiento, me fui a correr a mi casa, ya que me había ubicado de dónde estaba, mi casa no quedaba muy lejos. Al llegar, la casa seguía vacía, pero tenía el feo presentimiento de que cuando Charlie y Reneé llegaran, me las vería negras. Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

******Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Una historia sin nombre.**

**.**

Capítulo 3: Misterios en los diarios.

Sorprendentemente, cuando mis padres llegaron no dijeron ninguna palabra. Puede deberse al ambiente del funeral o a porque lo que les dije era nada más que la verdad. No lo sé. Me dijeron un simple "Hola" y se retiraron a su habitación.

Tenía toda la tarde y noche, al parecer, libres para hacer lo que quisiera. Decidí que quería explorar. Conocía esta casa como la palma de mi mano, con una excepción: el cuarto de la abuela. Curiosamente estaba al lado del mío, pero aun así nunca llegué a entrar al cuarto.

Mi abuela Marie era una persona sabia, seria, divertida y amorosa, todo al mismo tiempo. Podía ser libre en algunos sentidos y completamente cerrada en otros. Así que decidí, ya que no le haría daño a nadie, que iría a darle un vistazo a la habitación. Ya que, según su testamento, ahora todo lo suyo era mío.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé un par de pasos hasta el de la abuela. Entré abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Decir que me sorprendí sería una mentira. El cuarto era normal, podría decirse que demasiado normal. Su cama estaba hecha, todo en su lugar. En su mesa de noche había una lámpara y varios retratos míos, de mi padre y de otras personas desconocidas. He de suponer que eran sus padres o incluso sus abuelos. Nunca los había visto antes.

Me moví a su armario. Eso sí me sorprendió. Dentro del armario, aparte de su ropa, había otra cosa. Una caja y decía 'diarios'. Abrí la caja y adentro había varios diarios. Tomé la que tenía una 'M' y un '1', suponiendo que esa sería la de la abuela Marie.

Me sentía algo consciente de que estaba posiblemente violando la privacidad de la abuela, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Encima de su diario venía pegada una nota, la cual iba dirigida a mí, eso me hizo tener más curiosidad y me alentó a leer.

_Bella:_

_Puede que sólo te conocí cuando eras pequeña, pero sé que tu curiosidad nunca cambiará. Dejo estos diarios a tu alcance para que los leas. Sé que aunque no te lo hubiera dicho, los habrías leído de todas formas._

_Por favor, comienza a leer primero el diario de Georgina. Ella era mi abuela. Los diarios tienen recopilaciones, así que pueden hablar de una edad y cambiar completamente a uno o dos años después, puede que más. Además, es la única manera de que comprendas los siguientes. Después de leer ese, lee el de la letra "J", Joseph, mi padre. De nuevo, vienen solamente ciertos momentos porque ha sido imposible conservar todos los diarios completos después de tantos años. Sé que te dará impaciencia no leer los míos ya que a ellos no los conociste, pero aún con eso, no te apresures a las cosas. Es mejor así._

_Te quiero, pequeña._

_Marie._

Suspiré. En serio que la abuela me había conocido bien.

Volví a poner el diario en su lugar y cerré la caja antes de sacarla del armario. Caminé de puntitas, rezándole a quien sea que esté arriba que no me dejara usar mi torpeza ahora. Llegué a salvo a mi habitación y me acomodé en mi cama, con la caja enfrente de mí. La miré fijamente por unos segundos y después la abrí.

Ahora, en la comodidad de mi cuarto, revisé más a fondo el exterior de los diarios. Todos eran demasiado gruesos para ser diarios de ocasión y demasiado delgados para ser diarios de esos que tienen entradas en cada día.

Saqué el diario que tenía una letra G y lo extendí enfrente de mí. Me fijé más de cerca y cada letra tenía un número al lado, en letras diminutas. De acuerdo, si alguien quería que los leyera, parecía que querían que los leyera en ese estricto orden. Me recargué en la cabecera de mi cama, tomé el diario y comencé a leer.

_16 de agosto de 1881_

_Querido diario:_

_Nunca he usado un diario y me parece tonto escribir en uno. Mi madre me acaba de regalar este. No puedo escribir todos los días porque me cansaría, pero siento que hoy debo escribir. Ahora tengo 14 años, puede que no conozca bien las cosas, pero creo que algo extraño me pasó anoche._

_Estaba acostada, esperando que me llegara el sueño, cuando sentí una mirada. Es raro, pero puedo sentir cuando alguien me ve. Mis padres ya me habían dejado acostada con mi beso de las buenas noches, se supone que debería de haber nadie en mi cuarto. Intenté ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero era imposible. _

_Me volteé, esperando ver a alguien, pero no pude ver nada._

_Me estaría imaginando cosas. Creo que eso fue. Ahora me llaman a comer y debo irme, diario._

Fruncí el ceño y después sonreí. Eran recuerdos de, técnicamente, mi tatarabuela. Cuando ella tenía 14 años. ¿Qué demonios hacía alguien observándola? ¿En serio ella se estaría imaginando todo? Le di vuelta a la hoja y leí la siguiente entrada.

_28 de septiembre, 1881._

_Querido diario:_

_Ha pasado más de un mes desde que sentí que alguien me veía en mi cuarto y no ha parado. Todas las noches trato de ver quién hace eso, quién está ahí, en la oscuridad, viéndome. Después de la primera semana que pasó me convencí de que no me estaba inventando nada, pero planeaba hacer algo que me ayudara a saber quién es._

_Como siempre, en la noche, me acosté y, después de un tiempo, escuché una brisa de aire y después comencé a sentir la mirada. Me enojaba de no saber las cosas y decidí hablar. Me senté en mi cama y le hablé a la nada._

_¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No tienes nada que hacer? _—_no respondieron. _—_ ¿Sabes? Es algo molesto que mires a las personas por las noches sin decir nada. Es incómodo. _—_seguía sin responder. Intenté otra cosa. _—_ ¿Sabes otra cosa? _—_escuché un movimiento. _—_ No le he dicho a nadie que estás aquí. Mis padres y mi hermano no tienen idea. ¿Quieres que les diga? Seguramente les encantaría saberlo para poder conocerte._

_Algo en las sombras se movió. Y momentos después una persona salió, caminando como si nada, hacia mí. Era un hombre. A simple vista se notaba que era mayor que yo, pero sus rasgos parecían ser aún jóvenes. Su piel era pálida, podía verse por la luz de la luna que entraba desde mi ventana._

—_No le digas a nadie, por favor. _—_me dijo con una voz suave._

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Tyler._

—_Yo me llamo Georgina. Un gusto finalmente conocerte._

—_Igualmente. _—_Sonreí. Parecía tener buenos modales._

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _—_no me respondió. _—_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

— _Para protegerme._

_Decir que esa fue la noche más larga de mi vida sería un entendido. Me dijo que estaba involucrado en algo malo. Que había algunas personas que le harían mal si lo veían. No tenía un hogar, por eso venía a esta casa, a esconderse de los malos._

_Sonará raro, pero me parecía bien. No le iba a decir a mis padres de esto. Ni siquiera mi hermano menor, Robert, podía enterarse. Sería peligroso para él. Todos sabrían que estaba aquí, y, según lo que me decía, ese sería su fin._

_Diario, ojalá pudieras decirme si hago bien al no decirle eso a mi familia. Sé que debería, pero hay algo que me detiene. Mientras esté en mi poder, puede usar este lugar para esconderse mientras lo necesite._

Entonces no estaba imaginando. Georgina tenía a alguien en su cuarto y no le dijo en sus padres. El dichoso Tyler era, en palabras de ella, un joven, pero mayor que ella. Y ella tenía 14 años. No, no podía ser. Duré un buen par de minutos pensando esto.

—Dime que estás bromeando. —susurré para mí misma. Seguramente, si yo tuviera 14 años y me encontrara con un chico algo mayor que yo, y me llamara la atención, podría… no. Era un completo desconocido. Sé que no importaba ahora porque eran eventos pasados, pero en definitiva, Georgina no podía enamorarse de él. No si sus padres no estaban enterados, y no si ni siquiera sabía quién era. Bufé y leí lo siguiente. Posiblemente podría terminar de leer sus diarios más rápido de lo que pensé. Algunas entradas estaban muy distanciadas, una de la otra.

_Querido diario:_

_30 de diciembre, 1881._

_Las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente desde que decidí hablar con Tyler. Había llegado a conocerlo mejor. Uno de los tantos días que hablábamos en las noches, le había preguntado su edad. Me dijo que tenía 20 años. Era 6 años mayor que yo. Creo que no era mucho. Pero, a veces, cuando hablaba, su voz me hacía sentir como toda una chiquilla. Parecía ser que él había vivido todo lo bueno y malo del mundo, a pesar de su edad, y eso me llenaba de curiosidad._

_Desde aquel día, hablábamos todas las noches. Excepto los periodos de tiempo que desaparecía por días. Bueno, noches. Decía que en esos días era cuando tenía que hacer 'parte de su trabajo.'_

_No dejaba que me acercara a él, decía que no debía hacerlo. Las únicas veces que no podía evitarlo, y él no podía detenerme, era después de esos días. Siempre que llegaba de esos 'trabajos', llegaba lleno de cicatrices. Me decía que no había nada de malo. Que no me preocupara, pero simplemente no podía no hacerlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desaparece y regresa lleno de cicatrices y dice que no es nada malo? Probablemente estaba loco. En fin, esas veces que logré tocar sus brazos, para revisar sus heridas, noté que su piel estaba fría. Probablemente debido a que siempre salía de noche. Me dijo que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a eso y no lo entendí._

_Todas mis noches de no dormir por charlar, estar ansiosa o preocupada, me habían causado actuar sospechosamente enfrente de mis padres. Siempre tenía sueño y ellos se preocupaban por mí. Mi hermano era más insistente que ellos dos juntos. Muchas veces salía de su cama y venía a mi cuarto. Podía escucharlo, al igual que Tyler. En esos momentos rápidamente iba a esconderse, en donde nadie podía verlo mientras mi hermano iba a 'revisarme' para estar seguro de que dormía._

_Claro que no lo hacía, pero él no se daba cuenta. Apenas tenía 12 años. Obviamente no se daba cuenta de mucho._

_Tyler siempre estaba al lado de mi cama, platicando conmigo hasta que me quedaba dormida. En las mañanas, ya no estaba. Me hacía preguntarme. ¿Acaso duerme de día? ¿No duerme en lo absoluto? Pero prefería no preguntar. No importaba._

_En esas veces que estaba ahí, sentado en el piso mirándome, había momentos en los que nos quedábamos sin nada que platicar. En esos momentos, nos mirábamos. Solamente eso, nos mirábamos hasta que teníamos algo más que decir, o hasta que me quedaba dormida._

_A veces odiaba dormir._

Esa última oración me había aclarado mucho. Aunque aún no lo supiera, Georgina estaba enamorada de él. Pero seguía siendo muy extraño. Seguramente la abuela tenía razón cuando me escribió que no lo entendería si lo leía desde su diario. Me lo imagino. Estoy leyendo en orden y no tengo idea de lo que sucede.

Escuché que tocaban mi puerta y escondí la caja con los diarios dentro de mi armario. Corrí a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté. Eran mis padres.

—Bella, ya es jueves. Sabes que nos vamos mañana ¿verdad? —preguntó mi padre.

—Sí, me lo dijeron. ¿A qué hora se irán? —pregunté.

—Nos iremos en la noche. —ahora contestó mi madre. —Para tener tiempo de comprarte cosas para la casa e inscribirte en el instituto. —Claro, no iba a dejar ir eso.

—Está bien. ¿No podemos iniciar las compras ahora? —En serio me entusiasmaba la idea de vivir en un lugar que tanto había querido.

—Pues, —dijo mi padre poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello. — veníamos a decirte precisamente eso. ¿Vamos?

Le sonreí. —Vamos.

Estos eran los buenos momentos de padres e hija. Pasamos el resto de la tarde en Port Ángeles comprando comida, ropa para el frío, comida, algunos muebles pequeños, comida, una nueva cerradura para la casa, y, por supuesto, más comida.

—Cielos, mamá. ¿En serio no te parece que es demasiada comida?

—Es por precaución, hija. Puede que no tengas oportunidad de venir muy a menudo, ya que no tienes auto y todo eso. —Claro, maldición. Pasamos más rato viendo algo que comprar, cuando a mi madre se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

—O, —dijo en tono ocasional. —Podríamos dejarte mi auto y usar el de Charlie en Chicago. Es decir, no nos sirve de nada tener dos autos y a ti te vendría bien usar uno aquí.

La miré completamente sorprendida. — ¿En serio me dejarías tu auto? —Puede que el auto de mamá fuera una de las cosas que ella más apreciaba.

—Claro, entonces, ¿Lo hacemos? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Solté una risilla mientras le daba un abrazo. — Sí, gracias, mamá. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, cariño.

Regresamos cansados a la casa, pero aún teníamos que meter TODAS las cosas que compramos, así que nos tardamos una buena hora en terminar de poner todo en su lugar. Ahora había un escritorio en mi cuarto, había comida en el refrigerador, había comida en la alacena, había un reproductor de DVD en la sala, un estéreo en mi cuarto. Bien, al menos mañana tendremos más tiempo para pasarla juntos y, muy a mi disgusto, inscribirme en la escuela. Simplemente una falla en el día de mañana. No puedo esperar a todo lo demás.

He decidido. El fin de semana leeré el resto de los diarios desde donde me quedé. Quiero pasar un último día feliz y tranquilo con mis padres sin tener mil y un preguntas corriendo a toda velocidad en mi pobre cabeza. Ya tenía suficientes.

¿Qué pasó con Georgina? ¿Qué pasó con Tyler? ¿Qué pasó con ambos? ¿Qué es Tyler? ¿Por qué y de quién se está escondiendo por las noches? A pesar de todas las dudas, no me iba a permitir tocar esos diarios hasta que mis padres se fueran.

Parecía ser que todos los Swan teníamos una mente imaginativa y demasiada curiosidad. No sería buena idea mostrarlo enfrente de mi padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Una historia sin nombre.**

**.**

Capítulo 4: Amor Inhumano.

Viernes. Era un día memorable. Bueno, memorable en cierta manera. Hoy tendría más tiempo de calidad con mis padres, me inscribiría al instituto, mis padres se irían, oficialmente viviría sola y también, volvería a leer el diario de Georgina. Había resistido la tentación anoche y no seguí leyendo. El diario parecía llamarme desde mi mesa de noche, pero lo ignoré. Y gané.

Los sueños que tuve por la noche fueron interesantes, por decirlo menos. Me imaginaba todas las cosas que Georgina parecía haber vivido. Me imaginaba cómo sería y antes de darme cuenta, me estaba imaginando a mí. Yo, en el lugar de Georgina, a los 14 años, durmiendo un día como cualquier otro y saber que alguien me observaba. Pero era ella. No yo, sólo que en mi sueño éramos iguales. Veía a su desconocido: pálido, de piel fría, apariencia de 20 años, probablemente de cabello negro o café, ya que ella no lo había mencionado. El último vistazo que tuve de ese sueño me llenó de dudas. En un segundo, toda la escena había cambiado, la que estaba en el cuarto era yo y _mi_ desconocido era una persona increíblemente similar a Edward Cullen, por no decir igual. Se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro… y entonces desperté.

Desperté completamente agitada. El sueño parecía tan real, _él_ parecía tan real. Sólo me había encontrado con el tipo 2 veces y ya salía en mis sueños. Yo no estaba interesada en él. Debería saberlo, porque después de todo yo soy yo. Yo debería saber de mis sentimientos ¿verdad? Probablemente me lo imaginé a él porque, al igual que el mencionado Tyler, tenía la piel pálida. Y yo me imaginé como Georgina porque después de todo debemos parecernos por ser familia. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 10. Más tarde de lo usual, pero no demasiado.

No muy después de eso, escuché un golpe en la puerta y a mi madre diciendo que me levantara para ir a la escuela. Gruñí en mi almohada, molesta pero resignada. Todavía ni entraba a la escuela y ya me estaban levantando para ir. Increíble, sólo a mí me pasaban esas cosas.

Con un suspiro me levanté de la cama, tomé mis cosas de aseo y mi ropa, salí del cuarto y crucé el pasillo para entrar al baño. Me bañé rápidamente y me puse mi ropa. Un simple pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa azul. Lavé mis dientes y después me cepillé el cabello para dejarlo en una coleta. Suficientemente simple, decidí bajar.

Mis padres estaban extrañamente tranquilos para ser el último día de su estadía. En cuanto bajé, me serví un cereal y me dijeron que ya habían desayunado. En cuanto terminé salimos en rumbo de la escuela. Nunca la había visto, pero no me sorprendió su apariencia. Lleno de colores neutrales y azul, y completamente nada fuera de lo normal.

Al parecer hoy era alguna clase de día para recoger horarios o algo, porque estaba inusualmente concurrido para ser un día de vacaciones a las diez de la mañana. Fuimos a la oficina y me encontré con otras 5 personas que me resultaban extrañamente conocidas.

Claramente recordaba a los Cullen por su peculiar presentación que hicieron en el funeral de la abuela, pero no me esperaba encontrármelos ahí, y mucho menos tal y como los tenía grabados en la memoria. Aunque se veían algo tensos, era técnicamente la misma apariencia. No sé porqué, pero me esperaba algún cambio.

El orden en el que se encontraban ahora era diferente. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper estaba mirando alrededor con una mirada de incomodidad, como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas estar en algún lugar que no fuera ese. Alice estaba sonriendo abiertamente en ninguna dirección mientras daba saltitos y conversaba con Edward. Sus ojos… parecían tener algo raro. Claro que desde la distancia que tenía no podía distinguir nada. Él… por ninguna razón o motivo aparente parecía acabar de mirarme porque lo encontré en el pleno proceso de retirar su mirada. Creo que me ruboricé un poco. Tenía cara de estar escuchando a Alice, pero sin importarle lo que decía. Emmett parecía burlarse de él, porque decía algo, se reía sonoramente atrayendo la atención de muchas personas y después golpeaba a Edward como disfrutando de un chiste privado.

Rosalie parecía estar pensando en algo, profundamente. Entonces parpadeó, como recordando algo importante y miró en la dirección de Alice. Varias cosas pasaron y de alguna forma logré registrarlo todo. Jasper se tensó, mirando completamente a Rosalie, Edward inclinó su cabeza en dirección de Rosalie y frunció el ceño, Alice parpadeó como despertando de un sueño ligero para después soltar un suspiro rápido y desaparecer en dirección de lo que supuse eran los baños.

Salí de mi análisis porque tenía que acercarme a la secretaria a hacer todo el papeleo. Mientras pedían mis datos como mi nombre, edad, género (en serio es una estupidez, ¿qué no pueden verme?) Alice Cullen regresó con sus hermanos, con una expresión de alivio, como si acabara de salvar su vida. Sus ojos eran diferentes pero, de nuevo, no podía notarlo. Ahorraré pensamientos y no diré todo lo que tuve que llenar. Simplemente diré: para las 11 y media de la mañana ya estaba oficialmente inscrita y lista para iniciar clases el lunes, con un recorrido guiado al gran pequeño instituto de Forks y mi nuevo horario de clases. Los Cullen se fueron un rato antes, así que no tuve nada qué mirar mientras salíamos del instituto e íbamos a la casa para que mis padres tomaran sus maletas.

…

Silencio.

Quietud.

—Vaya. —Suspiré.

La casa sin mis padres estaba llena de eso. Tanto silencio y quietud que me resultaba un poco perturbador. La despedida a mis padres había estado llena de sonrisas falsas y sentimientos fingidos.

Pero en el lado malo, la soledad me atrapó desde mi viaje a Seattle a Forks y hasta ahora, contemplando mi nueva casa ahora estando yo como su única habitante. Sin mis padres la casa era grande, pero le faltaba la sensación de ser un hogar. Pero ya me encargaría de eso después. Tenía diarios que leer.

Con mi plan de hacer la casa más hogareña e iniciar la escuela en cuestión de días, probablemente sólo podría leer este fin de semana tranquilamente. Una vez decidida, me apresuré a subir a mi cuarto, tomar el diario de Georgina y acomodarme en el sillón de la sala para iniciar donde me quedé.

_3 de abril, 1882._

_Diario, temía admitirlo antes, incluso a mí misma porque parece psicológicamente imposible, pero lo confieso contigo ahora: Estoy enamorada de Tyler. Nadie más que yo lo conoce. Nadie hablaba de él en las calles. Nadie sabía nada de este personaje bello y aparentemente indestructible además de mí. O al menos eso creo yo. _

_Él no ha cambiado nada, no envejece, no puede hacerse daño. En estos casi 8 meses de convivencia con él había logrado verlo subir y bajar de mi ventana como si se tratara de nada, sin resoplar, caer o fracturarse. Eso me llevaba a su aún inexplicable necesidad de refugio por las noches. No que me importara en lo absoluto porque sorprendentemente sabía respetarme. Se iba o se volteaba cuando lo pedía y había aceptado mis ruegos y prometió nunca leer mi diario, porque me observaba mientras lo escribía. De hecho, justo ahora me mira con una sonrisa. Y claro, eso me llena de esperanzas de algún día poder hacer algo con él. Por razones inexplicables para mí no me dejaba acercarme mucho. Excepto una vez hace un par de meses que me dejó abrazarlo porque estaba muriendo de miedo porque estaba sola y sentía que iban a entrar a la casa. Así que no sabía qué hacer. Mi hermano sospechaba de mí porque a veces no me controlaba y me reía o gritaba por alguna cosa que él decía. Yo trataba convencerlo de que no pasaba nada, pero él no era tonto y comenzaba a pedir más explicaciones para no ir de chismoso con mi mamá. Faltan un par de días para mi cumpleaños y espero pasar un buen tiempo hasta entonces. Siempre ha pasado algo, algún accidente, alguna muerte, un inconveniente, que hace que el momento se vea manchado por dicho imprevisto. Y también, espero pasar mi cumpleaños con Tyler, al menos en la noche._

En serio Georgina era una ternura, bueno, eso cuando no estaba enamorada de personas raras presuntamente indestructibles de las que no se sabía nada. ¿Qué tal si era alguien peligroso? Puede que por eso se negara a que ella se le acercara. Querer pasar su cumpleaños con él me daba la sensación rara de que algo más iba a pasar. Rápidamente guardé mis cavilaciones para después y leí la siguiente entrada.

_25 de Abril, 1882._

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí, sí claro. _

_Cómo habrás adivinado, diario, hoy cumplo mis 15 años de existir. Estoy bajo las sábanas escondiéndome de cierta persona entrometida para poder escribir en discreción. No dejaré que lo lea, te lo prometo. _

_Mis padres me regalaron un diario porque habían notado mi afición a escribir ahora, aunque pienso que no lo usaré por un tiempo. Robert me dio una caja musical que suena con una melodía que me encantó. Todas las cosas interesantes habían pasado por la noche. Estaba esperando que Tyler llegara, pero llegó tarde. Estaba a punto de reclamarle algo, aun a pesar de no tener ningún derecho cuando me fijé en su aspecto. Otra vez tenía esas cicatrices. Una se veía con la luz de la luna al lado de su ojo, a lo largo de sus brazos y una en donde se une el hombro y el cuello. Yo, siendo la persona que era comencé a preocuparme enormemente por él. Me dijo que ELLOS no querían que viniera porque él tenía que estar allá (no sé a qué se refiera) en el momento, pero que los mandó al diablo y vino a verme. No pude controlar mi felicidad y lo abracé. Esas notables cicatrices eran por mi causa y aún así lo veía como si no fuera la gran cosa. Me deseó un buen cumpleaños, y me dio un regalo. Un collar con mi nombre escrito en letras cursivas. Lo suficientemente inocente para poder defenderlo y para no insinuar nada. Se lo agradecí enormemente porque era posiblemente el mejor regalo que me habían dado. Pero lo que pasó después me dejó sin habla. Me dijo que cerrara los ojos. Le hice caso. Y entonces me besó. _

_Primera corrección: nos besamos. Segunda corrección: ESE fue el mejor regalo del mundo. No fue un beso inocente, pero tampoco fue un beso exagerado. Tuve el tiempo de disfrutarlo pero no el suficiente para sentirme incómoda por ser inexperta. Es decir, creo que era de esperarse que él ya hubiera besado a alguien más antes, pero para mí era mi primer beso. Estaba sumida en el momento tanto que no noté cuando sujetó mi rostro con sus manos y nos separó, con una expresión de concentración en su semblante. Entonces me dijo: _

—_Soy peligroso, en serio no debería estar aquí, pero quiero estar contigo. ¿Tú quieres lo mismo? _—_Creo que mi asentimiento a su pregunta hizo su noche. Ahora, después de un par de besos más, en mis mejillas, mi mentón, parecía que hacerlo era natural entre nosotros. Y ahora sí, la paciencia no es su punto más fuerte. A celebrar lo que queda de mi cumpleaños. Me siento tan feliz. No cambiaría nada en este momento._

Le agradecía que no fuera gráfica en lo que hizo con él. Me seguía pareciendo raramente mal. Es decir, la chica tenía 15 recién cumplidos en ese entonces y este Tyler parecía tener a lo poco unos 23 o 24 años. Pero si decía estar enamorada, entonces esperaba que la edad no fuera un obstáculo. Ni la aparente difícil labor de Tyler. Ni el hecho de que nadie sabía de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Sabía que la historia ya estaba escrita, que todo esto ya había pasado, pero no sabía que pasaría así que tenía derecho a preocuparme por ellos. Leí una última entrada por la noche.

_11 de Julio, 1882._

_La costumbre nunca moría, pero aún con eso, estaba aprendiendo a hacer la rutina que me había impuesto. En días de clases, claro está. Desde el pasado abril Tyler me había pedido en un gesto tan raro como tierno que fuera su novia, simplemente para tener exclusividad y saber que nos pertenecíamos en alguna forma. Pasar mi tiempo platicando con él, abrazándolo y besándolo me quitaba mis horas de sueño. Sufría a lo grande en la escuela para mantener los ojos abiertos pero no importaba. Era feliz. Mi hermano sospechaba, me decía que sabía que alguien se metía a mi habitación en las noches. Me acusó con mis padres. Muchas veces entraron sin avisar, pero como había descubierto una vez, Tyler desaparecía en el mero momento que se escuchaban los pasos. Se ocultaba. Era rápido. Mis padres cerraron mi ventana con un enorme tablón. Pero ese no fue un obstáculo. Tyler siempre encontraba una forma de entrar. Por la puerta de enfrente, la puerta trasera, otra ventana, o simplemente quitaba la tabla y la ponía de nuevo antes de irse. Nadie se daba cuenta de nada. Escribo esta vez, porque hoy me dijo que me amaba. Creo que lo dijo inconscientemente, pero yo se lo respondí._

_No me importaba que no lo conociera lo suficiente. No importaba que fuera indestructible y algo no humano. Al menos no completamente. Amor inhumano. Eso era. Un hermoso amor inhumano correspondido._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Una historia sin nombre.**

Capítulo 5: Inocencia

Despertar sola en mi cama: normal.

Despertar sola en mi casa: inusual.

No ver a mis padres cuando no estaba en la escuela: definitivamente raro.

Seguramente habría enloquecido a las tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando creí que había alguien en la casa. Decir que estuve a punto de llamar a la policía para que revisara mi casa era correcto, pero no lo hice porque sabía que era irracional. Aunque no podía quitarme de la cabeza que había _sentido_ a alguien aquí.

¿Pero qué podría venir a buscar alguien aquí? No había dinero, no había ningún secreto oculto por aquí; sin contar los diarios, que eran demasiado inusuales por las narrativas de mi tatarabuela cuando era joven. Regresando a años de 1880. Hablando de un desconocido hombre mayor, que parecía no envejecer, al que ella amaba a sus inocentes 15 años de edad. Esos tenían valor sentimental, no creo que nadie entrara para robar _eso_. Y además, las únicas personas que sabían que esta casa volvía a estar habitada desde la muerte de mi abuela, eran las personas que asistieron al funeral y las que me vieron en la escuela con mis padres. Lo cual reducía la lista considerablemente.

Por una parte, parecía no tener instinto de supervivencia. Al creer que había alguien en mi casa simplemente me escondí debajo de mis sábanas. No me escondí, no busqué un arma y no salí a investigar. Pero entonces me dije:

—_No seas cobarde. _

Pateé mis sábanas y asomé mi cabeza con cuidado por la puerta antes de salir. Entré al cuarto de mi abuela y vi que los diarios seguían en su lugar, aunque creía haber cerrado la puerta del armario la última vez que estuve aquí. Cerré la puerta del armario justo como sólo yo sabía hacerlo (ese armario tenía un desnivel que no dejaba cerrarlo completamente, sólo la familia lo sabía), no por ser paranoica, pero para que me diera un poco de paz. Salí de la habitación y bajé a la sala, donde había dejado el diario que leía.

Todo normal. Suspiré aliviada.

Cuando me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la cocina, creí notar una sombra. Me quedé completamente quieta, probablemente esperando que un ladrón apareciera, pero no pasó nada. Miré hacia donde había tenido lo que podría considerar mi primera alucinación, cuando mi vista comenzó a oscurecerse en los bordes. Siendo honesta, me asusté. No quería quedar ciega o perder parte de mi visión. Pero cuando parpadeé llena de pánico, mi vista volvió a la normalidad. Sentí una brisa y caminé a las ventanas de la sala para cerrarlas.

_Estar sola en casa va a ser difícil de acostumbrarse._

Subí a cambiarme por algo de ropa cómoda y después fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer.

Planes del día: leer y no salir de casa en todo el día. Tenía, técnicamente, dos días para prepararme para lo que, sin duda, sería la peor experiencia de mi vida: Entrar como la chica nueva a una escuela desconocida en marzo, a mitad del semestre actual. No era algo muy bueno que digamos. Muchos ojos estarían en mí o en caso contrario, nadie querría acercarse a mí. Me gusta la soledad, pero eso a menudo lleva a las personas a juzgarte y tratarte como algo que no eres, y yo no quería eso.

Eso no importaba ahora. Ya me preocuparía del asunto cuando llegara el momento. Ahora quería leer.

Como aficionada a la lectura, probablemente me estaba dando la libertad de pensar qué pasaría si la historia de Georgina fuera diferente, pero en el fondo sabía la seriedad del asunto. Fue real en el momento y aunque ya no importa ahora, no puedo cambiar nada de lo que ella haya vivido.

Dijo que Tyler era algo inhumano. Yo pienso que quizás podría ser… una persona con habilidades desarrolladas. Nunca he creído en nada sobrenatural, y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Necesitaba leer para saber qué pasaba después.

Tomé el diario, me senté en la sala, cerré las cortinas y abrí las ventanas. Entonces, me puse a leer.

_14 de Febrero, 1883._

_Este día que llevaba esperando desde el día que Tyler y yo declaramos nuestro amor, resultó ser, más o menos, un desastre. Es decir, el día del amor y la amistad era hoy y yo quería pasarlo con él. Pero el mal destino parecía no querer que eso pasara._

_Pasé toda la mañana recibiendo miradas de los chicos de mi escuela. Era indecente, no me sentía cómoda y no iba a decir nada al respecto. Mis padres seguramente me prohibirían dar un paso fuera de casa si lo hiciera. Aunque con Tyler siempre en mi habitación no me molestaría tanto._

_Llegué a casa, pasé la tarde con mis padres, cené con ellos, les deseé un feliz día y subí apresuradamente a mi cuarto. _

_Tyler no estaba ahí. _

_Él siempre estaba aquí cuando terminaba de pasar la tarde con mi familia. Me rompió el corazón no verlo ahí. Horas después, cuando estaba a punto de aceptar que no vendría, apareció. Estaba herido, de nuevo. Dijo que no pasaba nada. Pero yo podía ver que aunque no fuera 'nada', esas heridas sin derramar sangre, le habían lastimado. Entonces se me acercó, me dio un abrazo, un beso, se despidió y se fue. No tuve tiempo de pedir explicaciones._

_No sé qué mal está pasando, pero no me gusta para nada. Temo que un día de estos llegue sólo para decirme que no volverá a verme nunca. No hemos avanzado en nuestra relación y realmente deseo hacerlo. Pero renunciaría a eso, podría vivir simplemente teniéndolo a mi lado. No necesito nada más que a él._

Mi opinión: qué mala persona. Ilusionar a Georgina sólo para llegar tarde y después irse. ¿No podría al menos haber dado una razón antes de desaparecer así como así? Lo que yo me temía era que alguna entrada del diario dijera algo sobre otra persona con 'habilidades desarrolladas' apareciéndose en su cuarto. Eso sí sería demasiado. Di vuelta de página para leer la entrada siguiente.

_16 de Febrero, 1883._

_Diario, Tyler no vino ayer. Y hoy estoy esperando que no lo haga. Escribo de mañana, porque no sé qué es lo que el día me tiene preparado. Pero sí sé lo que yo espero que pase: Si el último día con él ya pasó, entonces desearía poder olvidarlo ahora. No puedo seguir con la esperanza de que regrese. Sé que es un solo día, pero Tyler no ha faltado ni un día a verme en mi habitación desde aquella noche cuando tenía 14 y descubrí su nombre. No era usual, ni mucho menos me parecía bien._

_Y, mira mi sorpresa, parece que sí vino. Tarde, pero llegó. Pero yo estaba molesta con él, así que decidí ignorarlo._

_Estaba recostada en mi cama, lista para dormir, cuando escuché ruidos, su hermosa voz me dijo "hola", para luego acostarse a mi lado y besar mi cabeza. Esperaba que me diera la vuelta y le saludara debidamente, pero no lo hice. Cuando preguntó qué tenía, le dije la verdad. Le dije que quería pasar el 14 con él y que me desilusionó completamente. Que comprendía que no fuera alguien común y corriente, que no me importaba saber quién o qué era, pero que al menos merecía una explicación o al menos una advertencia antes de que desapareciera. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo? "Lo siento." No me lo creo ahora, pero le dije que no quería hablar con él, que se fuera. Se levantó de mi lado y lo escuché caminar. Sé que no se fue, porque aún podía sentir su presencia, pero a la mañana siguiente, él se había ido. Lo que sintió mi corazón fue terrible en ese momento._

Marqué la página en donde me había quedado, busqué una chamarra y salí para dar un paseo. No aguantaba permanecer en una casa vacía, leyendo el diario de una persona triste. Podía sentir que me estaba matando la poca alegría que tenía.

Lo que mencionó Georgina, sobre sentir que alguien estaba ahí, me recordó inevitablemente a esta mañana, cuando sentí que alguien estaba en mi casa y después la sombra que vi. Estaba comenzando a relacionar cosas del diario con mi vida diaria, lo cual sólo podía significar tres cosas: Existían personas como Tyler a mí alrededor actualmente, leer las entradas del diario me hacía ver cosas, o estaba irremediablemente loca y estaba viendo fantasmas. Ninguna opción me parecía agradable.

Si existían personas como él, entonces quería decir que podría haber decenas, cientos, miles, e incluso millones ocultos entre nosotros. Con habilidades desarrolladas, como insistía en decirles. Él parecía ser fuerte, rápido, pálido y frío, según las descripciones de Georgina. En Forks podía estar casi segura que la mayoría de la población era pálida y fría la mayoría de las veces. Eso no me ayudaba a dejar pocos sospechosos.

Si era una simple adicción, entonces eso quería decir que tenía que dejar de leer esos diarios lo más pronto posible. Y siendo honesta, no quería, ni iba a hacerlo, porque era demasiado interesante y algo me decía que resultaría útil en el futuro.

Si estoy loca, entonces lo guardaré como un secreto, hasta que alguien más se dé cuenta y tire mi coartada de sanidad enfrente de toda la prejuiciosa sociedad de este pequeño pueblo.

Adentrándome a los bosques detrás de mi casa, me encontré con un enorme árbol, tan inclinado que podía servir perfectamente como un lugar para recostarse. Así que hice exactamente eso., coloqué mi chamarra en el tronco y me recosté en ella. Podía soportar ensuciar mi ropa, pero no mi cabello. La brisa soplaba, lo cual me daba una cómoda sensación. Abrí el diario y leí en la fecha que me quedé.

_3 de Marzo, 1883._

_Hoy recupero el buen humor. Acabo de hacerlo de hecho. Llevaba 15 días viviendo un infierno porque Tyler no estaba a mi lado. Estaba triste, de mal humor, con poca paciencia y todos podían notarlo inmediatamente._

_Mis padres preguntaron qué me sucedía, mi hermano me preguntó qué rayos me estaba pasando, pero no le respondí a nadie. No es como si no les hablara, sino que me ahorraba el hacerlo cuando no era necesario. No me presionaron para hablar y les estaba algo agradecida por eso._

_En la noche, estaba lista para dormir en cuanto entré a mi habitación y me quedé boquiabierta cuando vi que Tyler estaba sentado en mi cama, esperándome. Quería decirle cientos de insultos y al mismo tiempo un millón de disculpas. Pero lo único que dije fue: _

—_Te extraño. _

_Y él respondió: _

—_T__e extrañé, no tienes idea de cuánto. _—_Sin decir ni una palabra más nos acercamos y nos besamos. Puse todas mis emociones en el beso, para decirle sin palabras que lo amaba, que a pesar de lo que hiciera y a dónde fuera siempre iba a ser así. Hubo un instante en que las cosas se salieron un poco de control y él tuvo que separarse de mí, "por mí seguridad". No estaba segura de qué pasaba, pero estaba segura de que quería mucho más con él._

_Momentos después de eso, me acurrucó en sus brazos y lentamente me quedé dormida. Tyler me despertó en la mañana, demasiado temprano, para decirme que tenía que irse, pero que regresaría en la noche, si yo así lo quería. ¿Acaso bromeaba? Yo siempre lo quería conmigo. Después de decirle exactamente eso, se despidió y se fue. Y, no sé que me hizo pensarlo, Diario, pero en ese momento supe que quería perder mi inocencia. Con él. Pronto, quizás el día de mi cumpleaños. Será perfecto, estoy segura._

Cerré el libro abruptamente, sorprendida de lo que había leído. ¿Cómo podía cambiar de una relación en las nubes, un malentendido, quince días de soledad, una depresión total, un reencuentro, una reconciliación, a querer perder su inocencia con él?

Es decir, comprendo que los tiempos eran diferentes antes, pero estoy casi segura de que los 16 años no deberían ser una edad para perder la inocencia. Recordando lo que dije sobre una inocente niña de 14 años, ahora me doy cuenta que en los casi 2 años que ha crecido en su diario, su mentalidad ha cambiado demasiado.

Y viendo cómo se comporta este tipo, tengo la mala sensación de que sus deseos se volverán realidad. Alcé la vista al cielo y me sorprendí al ver que el sol ya marcaba más del mediodía. Revisé mi pequeño reloj y vi que eran las 3 de la tarde. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto la hora en todo el día. No sabía a qué hora me había despertado, a qué hora comí, a qué hora comencé a leer, a qué hora llegué, o qué hora era ahora… bueno, ahora lo sabía.

Tomé mi chamarra y salí del bosque. Me acerqué a la puerta trasera para entrar cuando noté que estaba cerrada. Maldición, había olvidado mis llaves dentro de la casa. Lo bueno era que nuestra familia era previsora. Caminé hasta el frente de la casa y busqué la llave que siempre había estado debajo del tapete de la entrada. Afortunadamente la encontré.

Estaba a punto de darle vuelta a la llave cuando mi visión volvió a oscurecerse. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y no vi nada más que un brillante auto rojo que pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle de mi casa. No logré ver a quienes iban dentro, pero estaba segura que un auto como ese sería fácil de ubicar. Quizás era de algún estudiante del instituto, ya lo averiguaría el lunes. En cuanto el auto desapareció de mi vista, eventualmente mi visión se aclaró. Sacudí mi cabeza.

_Swan, te estás volviendo loca._

Abrí la puerta, entré a la casa, dejé el diario en la cocina y subí a mi habitación. Me quedé dormida en el segundo que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Una historia sin nombre.**

Capítulo 6: Distracciones.

.

Iba dejando su frío rastro por mi mejilla hasta la base de mi cuello.

_Eso se siente bien._

Di la vuelta en mi cama y abracé mi almohada. La sensación se detuvo. Fruncí el ceño.

_¿Por qué? Se sentía bien._

Un momento… mi cama. ¿Qué demonios?

Me senté en mi cama de un salto. Miré alrededor y no vi nada. Todo seguía en su lugar. Mis cosas, mi cama, yo, la ventana… creía que estaba cerrada desde hace años, pero al parecer mi abuela la había dejado abierta. Me levanté de la cama y caminé a la ventana para cerrarla.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso de antes? Podría haber sido una brisa… pero se sintió tan marcado contra mi mejilla, tal vez un dedo, pero era imposible. No había nadie aquí y mi fama de hablar dormida no pasaba de eso.

Vi mi cama y anhelé seguir dormida. Después de un suspiro resignado caminé a mi armario y tomé unos pantalones y una blusa roja. Tomé mis cosas y fui al baño para darme una ducha. Me tomé mi tiempo, ya que estaba segura que era temprano y no quería iniciar mi día tan pronto.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí. Me cepillé el cabello y lo dejé suelto para que también se tomara su tiempo en secarse. Aproveché el momento para ver la hora: 11:47. Bien, no era tan temprano como creía.

Dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto y bajé para buscar qué comer. Estaba decidida en hacerme algo grande cuando vi el diario. Bueno, una entrada antes de desayunar no me haría daño, ¿verdad?

Me acerqué al diario y lo tomé, abriéndolo en las entradas que había visto antes. Para ser una joven, tenía que admitir que mi tatarabuela tenía una letra mucho mejor que la mía. No podía comparar su hermosa caligrafía con mis absurdos garabatos. Pero en fin, supongo que en aquellos tiempos te enseñaban la buena escritura como algo fundamental, ¿no?

Busqué la página donde me había quedado y estaba a punto de leer cuando escuché una conmoción afuera. Sonaba como, aproximadamente, 3 voces gritando. Justo afuera de _mi_ casa. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesta a mandar al demonio a cualquier persona que estuviera ahí, cuando escuché a alguien gritar:

— ¡No! —Seguido por tres golpes rápidos en la puerta.

Caminé rápidamente y al abrir la puerta me encontré con, nada más y nada menos que, Alice, Emmett, Edward y Jasper… todos viendo ansiosamente en mí dirección.

Alice parecía saltar de la emoción, Emmett me estaba viendo burlonamente, Edward solamente me miraba… demasiado, y Jasper se veía distraído. Pasaron 15 segundos, nadie decía nada y yo estaba de los nervios.

—Um… ¿hola? —Dije en voz baja—. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

—Hola, Bella. —Me saludó Alice—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Em… bien, supongo—. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso mis padres les habrían pedido a alguien que me cuidara en su ausencia?

—Sé que se ve extraño. Perdón por venir sin avisar. —Respondió con timidez.

—Sí, seguramente estabas durmiendo tranquilamente. —Dijo Emmett con una risita. Lo miré confundida. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—Ah, no. De hecho estaba a punto de prepararme algo de comer. —Y leer el diario, muchas gracias—. No es por ser grosera, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno, como estás tú sola en esta casa, me preguntaba si querías salir con nosotros por el día. Ya sabes, para que no pases todo tu domingo encerrada en casa. —Dijo Alice.

Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Quedarme en casa, descansar y leer.

—Pues… no lo sé… —Estaba pensando en alguna forma de rechazar la oferta amablemente.

—Oh, vamos. Será divertido. —Insistió Emmett.

Tenía la sensación de que no me iba a librar de esto. Bueno, podría ser divertido y podría llegar a conocer a alguien antes de iniciar mis clases en la escuela. Miré de reojo a Edward y Jasper, quienes no me habían dirigido la palabra desde que abrí la puerta, antes de responder:

—Bueno, está bien. Sólo iré por mis cosas. ¿Por qué no pasan? —Los invité.

Entré a la casa sin esperar una respuesta y rápidamente tomé el diario de la cocina y subí a mi habitación. Puse el diario dentro de la funda de la almohada, paranoica, lo sé, tomé mi teléfono, mi billetera y bajé las escaleras. Alice estaba bailando en la sala a un ritmo que sólo ella escuchaba. Jasper miraba las fotografías que estaban colgadas en las paredes de la sala.

Edward y Emmett estaban en el pasillo de la entrada. Edward estaba recargado contra la pared de brazos cruzados, mientras Emmett, técnicamente, saltaba como niño pequeño, con un puchero en su cara. Me acerqué a ellos, para averiguar por qué se movía así.

—Vamos. Hay que organizarnos. Este miércoles. Tú y yo. ¿Qué dices? —Parecía que alguien estaba negociando.

—Te dije que no, Emm. La última vez que nos organizamos, casi destruyes la cocina. —Contestó Edward con frustración. ¿Qué?—. Además, ¿Por qué demonios insistes tanto?

—Es que es divertido. —Dijo simplemente—. Aparte, Jasper es un amargado y nunca acepta. Y, siendo honesto, tú eres mucho mejor adversario. —Susurró la última parte.

— ¡Escuché eso! —Gritó Jasper desde la sala. Emmett soltó una carcajada e incluso podría jurar que vi a Edward esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces, qué dices? —Insistió Emmett.

—Ya veremos.

— ¡Bella! ¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Alice, apareciendo en el pasillo con Jasper justo detrás de ella.

—Seguro, vamos.

Salimos y me quedé atrás para cerrar la puerta. Todos me estaban esperando y cuando los alcancé, tuve la primera oportunidad de observar el auto en el que habían venido. Un auto convertible de un brillante color rojo. Justo como el que había visto ayer y podría apostar todo mi dinero a que era el mismo auto que había visto aquí.

—Lindo auto. —Comenté.

—Es de mi Rose. —Dijo Emmett orgulloso—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, tiene estilo. —Respondí.

Pero aún había que acomodarnos y resultó ser un problema. Ninguno de los chicos quería conducir un "auto de chicas" y yo ni siquiera quería tocar el volante por temor a estrellarlo en alguna parte. Así que Alice iba al volante y me obligó a colocarme en el asiento del pasajero. En la parte de atrás, los chicos pelearon a empujones para ganar un lugar, dejando a Emmett sin lugar aparente.

— ¿Puedo sentarme en tus piernas? —Le preguntó a Jasper.

—Ni muerto. —Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Emmett miró a Edward y él dijo: —Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y pasó por encima de los dos y se sentó SOBRE el asiento. Alice arrancó y aceleró de inmediato. Dejando a Emmett sin respaldo y completamente expuesto a la rapidez a la que íbamos. Alice encendió la radio y la puso a un volumen alto.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Murmuré.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Alice.

—Eso. —Contesté señalando a Emmett, que iba con los brazos al aire, moviéndolos al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio.

— ¿Oh? Eso no es nada. Lo hace todo el tiempo. —Dijo restándole importancia.

—Sí, Bella. Estos idiotas son tan crueles que casi siempre me toca ir aquí. —Añadió Emmett.

Me volteé en mi asiento para verlo mejor.

—¿No te da miedo… caer?

Jasper soltó una carcajada. —Bella. Esa caída no es tan severa ni dolorosa como creerías.

De nuevo… ¿Qué?

—Lo que quiso decir, es que nunca me he caído ni me caeré el día de hoy. ¡Soy inmortal! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras reía.

Decidí confiar en su falta de juicio, aunque debo admitir que no le quité el ojo de encima por varios minutos con miedo de que fuera a salir disparado a cada semáforo en rojo que nos encontrábamos.

Aproveché que nadie hablaba por el enorme ruido para pensar. Es cierto, quería leer, pero estaba sola y…

— ¿Cómo supieron que estaba sola en casa? —Pregunté sospechando de ellos. Dudaba mucho que Charlie o Reneé me hubieran dejado "encargada" con un grupo de adolescentes y yo estaba completamente segura de que no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie desde el funeral.

—Ayer, Rose y yo pasamos por tu casa y te vimos entrar. También vimos que no estaba el auto que tus padres llevaron al funeral, así que supusimos que estarías sola. ¿No te molesta verdad? —Preguntó Emmett intentando hacer una cara tierna, fallando completamente.

—No. —Suspiré. —No me molesta, simplemente tenía curiosidad. —Entonces recordé otro detalle. — ¿Y dónde está Rose?

—Decidió quedarse en la casa. Ayer se enfermó y no ha dejado la cama en todo el día. —Dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, ¿Qué tiene? —Pregunté con sincera preocupación.

—Es sólo algo que comió, estoy segura que se recuperará pronto. —Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Pronto salimos de la ciudad y mis nervios casi sufrieron un colapso. En cuanto rodó por la carretera, Alice pisó con libertad el acelerador. Iba tan rápido que en serio temía por la vida de Emmett e incluso la mía. Yo, que iba totalmente asegurada con el cinturón de seguridad apretando el asiento, temía por mi vida.

— ¡Dios, Alice! ¿Podrías ir más despacio? —Pregunté llena de pánico.

Alice me miró por un momento y soltó una risa. —Vamos, Bella, sólo es un poco de rapidez.

No bajó la velocidad y comencé a asustarme un poco. El aire golpeaba mi cara y tenía la horrible sensación de que cualquier freno o giro mal dado iba a terminar en desastre. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de venir.

—Alice. —Habló Jasper con voz seria desde atrás. —No vayas tan rápido, ¿Cuál es la prisa? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Alice asintió y le hizo caso. Genial, le hacía caso a él, que sólo parecía estar aburrido, más que a mí que estaba a punto de colapsar de los nervios. Escuché a Edward reírse en la parte de atrás.

_Curioso,_ pensé.

¿Acaso todos los Cullen sabían que tenían por hermano a un lector de mentes? Miré a Edward por el retrovisor y le lancé una mirada asesina. Dijo que iba a intentar no leer mi mente. Si ya había pensado cosas más importantes, ¿Por qué reaccionó a mis pensamientos hasta ahora? ¿Por qué ahora me veía con el ceño fruncido?

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? —Pregunté. Este día me estaba olvidando de preguntar muchas cosas.

—Tenía planeado que fuéramos al cine y después de eso ir a algún parque a pasar el rato. ¿Te parece bien? —Preguntó Alice.

—Claro.

Después de un rato en absoluto silencio, comenzaron a aparecer las casas y después varias tiendas, hasta llegar a un cine. A pesar de mis protestas, Alice se estacionó en una sección restringida. Le advertí que podía recibir una multa… pero sólo se rio y dijo que antes de que tuviera una multa los cerdos iban a volar. No pregunten por qué, sólo lo dijo.

Entramos al cine y me sentí algo fuera de lugar. No solía salir mucho y no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había ido a un cine.

— ¡Bella! —Volteé a ver a Alice, que señalaba animada un poster—. ¡Veamos Resident Evil!

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté.

— ¿Nunca has visto una película de Resident Evil? —Me preguntó incrédula.

—Um… no. —Admití.

Alice bufó y me llevó a la taquilla. —No importa. Te encantará. Adoro esas películas. —Comenzó a hablar de la protagonista, la cual se llama Alice, puede que por eso le guste, de una corporación, un virus. Dejé de escucharla, porque no tenía ni idea de qué intentaba explicarme.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward iban detrás de nosotras. Los últimos dos claramente deseaban estar en otro lugar en ese momento. ¿Por qué se habían molestado en venir si estaba claro que no les agradaba?

Compramos los boletos y después me comencé a dirigir hacia donde vendían las palomitas, pero me detuve al ver que nadie me seguía. Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward fulminando a Alice con la mirada. ¿Y a él qué le pasaba?

—No lo pensé. —Oí decir a Alice—. No hay problema.

—Chicos. —Hablé—. ¿Qué pasa?"

—Oh, nada. —Dijo Alice—. Vamos, hay que comprar algo de comer.

Caminamos todos hacia allá y yo compré unas palomitas. Alice dijo que comería de las mías y Jasper, Emmett y Edward dijeron que no tenían hambre. Y el número de palabras que habían dicho aún era mínimo. Eso era absurdo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no comía palomitas al ver una película?

Entramos a la sala correspondiente y nos sentamos de la siguiente manera: Jasper, Alice, yo, Edward y después Emmett. Lo hicieron tan organizadamente que no tuve oportunidad de quejarme por el lugar que me había tocado.

Comenzó la película y me olvidé de todo lo demás. Alice tenía razón. Era una película genial. Aunque hubo algunas cosas que no comprendí, la película en general era increíble. En ningún momento Alice comió palomitas, aún cuando dijo que lo haría.

Salimos de la sala y Alice comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Dios! ¡Estuvo genial! ¿No crees, Bella?

—Sí, Alice, lo admito, me encantó. ¿Por qué no comiste palomitas? —Pregunté divertida.

—Oh, es que me concentro mucho cuando veo películas que me olvido de todo lo demás. —Explicó mientras daba pequeños saltos.

—Oh, claro. ¿Qué hora es? —Necesitaba comprarme un reloj… con urgencia.

—Son las 3 de la tarde. ¡Ahora vamos al parque! —Gritó Emmett, atrayendo la mirada de varias personas hacia nosotros. Me reí algo avergonzada.

—Bueno, vamos.

Salimos del cine y al llegar al auto vi una inconfundible nota blanca atorada en el parabrisas del brillante auto rojo. Solté una risa.

—Te lo dije. —Canturreé.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Emmett.

—Miren. —Les dije a todos señalando la multa.

— ¡Maldición! —Gritó Alice. Se veía demasiado cómico ver como alguien tan pequeña como ella maldecía y no pude evitar reír—. ¿Crees que es gracioso? Rose no volverá a prestarme su auto.

—Ni siquiera se lo pediste esta vez. —Comentó Edward.

—Aun así. —Alice arrancó el pedazo de papel y lo guardó en su bolsa—. Veré qué hago después, vamos.

Volvimos a subir al auto, con la misma distribución de antes. Emmett se colocó naturalmente en su lugar, así que decidí dejar de preocuparme por él de una vez por todas.

Llegamos a un parque, ahora Alice tuvo el cuidado de estacionarse en un lugar que fuera permitido. Entramos al parque y debía admitir que era lindo. No era de esos lugares llenos de juegos infantiles. Estaba lleno de árboles y zonas verdes, se veía bien.

—Es lindo aquí. —Comenté con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Es genial. —Respondió Jasper, sorprendiéndome por completo. Debió de notar el asombro en mi cara porque rio y habló—. Que no hable no quiere decir que sea un amargado. No creas todo lo que dice Emmett. —Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Le sonreí débilmente y continué viendo alrededor.

— ¡Bella! —Gritó Emmett. Estaba parado al lado de Alice y Edward. Me acerqué a ellos.

— ¿Qué? Pregunté.

— ¿Qué te parece una carrera? —Me preguntó en tono de desafío.

—Um… no lo sé. —No tenía mucho equilibrio al caminar. Eso mejoraba mucho al correr, podía decir que corría rápido, pero seguía siendo muy despistada.

— ¿Acaso eres cobarde? —Me desafió.

—Claro que no. —Respondí rápidamente. —Vamos, correré.

— ¡Perfecto! —Dijo Alice. —Correremos desde aquí hasta allá. —Dijo señalando un poste que estaba a unos 40 metros de donde estábamos. Bueno, no hay nada que perder.

—De acuerdo. —Acepté.

Los cuatro nos alineamos y Jasper gritó el típico: —En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

En cuanto escuché eso, me lancé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Quizás era algo exagerado, pero no se me daba la oportunidad de correr mucho y si la tenía, quería aprovecharla al máximo.

Ya casi llegaba y estaba comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente cuando Emmett me pasó y me reí. Era divertido verlo correr, era tan grande que parecía capaz de tirar a alguien si pasaba cerca.

Al final Emmett ganó, después Edward, Alice y yo. Perdí, genial.

— ¡Eso fue divertido! —Dije sonriendo mientras recuperaba la respiración.

—Sí, habrá que hacerlo alguna vez en otro día. —Comentó Emmett. Lo miré y noté que no respiraba entrecortadamente, ni jadeaba, ni parecía estar cansado.

— ¿Qué no te cansaste? —Lo acusé.

—Nop. —Contestó con una sonrisa. —Yo nunca me canso. —Declaró.

—Es curioso. —Le dije mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? Emmett ha sido raro desde siempre. —Dijo Alice riendo, ganándose una mirada asesina de Emmett.

Después de eso, nos pasamos el día sentados, disfrutando del paisaje. Alice sacaba temas de conversación en el momento que pensaba que no quedaba nada más qué decir. Hablamos de mi antiguo hogar, Charlie y Reneé, mis gustos y lo que no. Aunque nunca sacamos ningún tema que los envolviera a ellos.

Después de un rato de tranquilidad, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio y me pregunté qué hora sería.

—Son las 7. —Me dijo Edward. Lo miré extrañamente antes de fruncir el ceño. _Me pregunto si tus hermanos saben que tienen a un lector de mentes como hermano. Toma eso, Edward. _Pensé en su dirección. Solamente sonrió y no dijo nada.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. —Dije mientras me levantaba del pasto donde estaba acostada.

Todos nos levantamos y en silencio caminamos hasta el auto. Yo seguía sonriendo, pero había un aura de melancolía alrededor, sería por saber que el día estaba por terminar o por alguna otra razón, no lo sé. Casi me dormía, pero me resistí.

Una hora y media después llegamos a Forks y en menos de lo que pude pensar, ya estábamos de regreso a mi casa.

— ¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Sí, la pasé genial. Gracias a todos. —Les dije.

—No hay problema, Bella. Nosotros… y nuestra casa siempre estaremos ahí para cuando nos quieras o necesites. —Dijo Emmett. Era una frase seria, pero dicha con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de agradecer una vez más, entré a casa y dejé mis cosas en la entrada. Estaba exhausta así que hice mi rutina nocturna lo más rápido que pude antes de acostarme. Sentí el duro borde del diario por la funda de la almohada y por un momento consideré quedarme despierta un rato más para leer un par de entradas más.

Finalmente mis ojos decidieron por mí. No, hoy no. Quizás mañana. Con los ojos cerrados, saqué el diario de la funda de mi almohada y lo lancé a mi mesa de noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Una historia sin nombre.**

Capítulo 7: Excepciones.

.

Estar técnica y continuamente sola comenzaba a ser algo repetitivo, y estaba comenzando a perder la noción del tiempo… y eventualmente, a lo largo de la nueva mañana mientras me preparaba para mi primer día en una escuela nueva, decidí dejar de contar los días que llevaba aquí. Es decir, ¿de qué servía contar los días si mi estancia aquí iba a ser teóricamente eterna?

Después de estos tres o dos, o cuatro… Bueno. Después de los días que tenía viviendo aquí, sola en casa, me había acoplado con rapidez a una tranquila costumbre: Despertar, inusualmente temprano comparado con mis horas de despertar hace meses, comer, moverme alrededor para activarme, leer esos diarios que se estaban convirtiendo en mi mayor interés personal. Leer hasta la noche, o hasta el momento que dijera que ya tuve suficiente para después comer y volver a iniciar la rutina al día siguiente.

Sí, técnicamente había aplicado dicha rutina por… ¿2 días? Pero era demasiada coincidencia hacer lo mismo desde el viernes, así que era una costumbre.

Hoy era la excepción.

Me levanté obligatoriamente y de mala gana poco antes de las seis de la mañana. Me bañé aún medio dormida, me vestí con mi ropa, nada de hacer esfuerzos para impresionar a la sociedad. Para cuando bajé, me encontraba casi completamente coherente y alerta.

A excepción de mi regla de nunca salir de casa sin comer algo antes, decidí que comería en la escuela, porque ahora mis nervios no me dejarían comer en paz.

Tomé mi mochila, llena de las cosas que iba a necesitar, salí de casa y me dirigí a mi auto. Respiré profundamente una vez que estuve adentro, preparándome mentalmente para el cansancio que me daría sin duda este día.

—Vamos. —Me dije—. Nada malo pasará, tú puedes hacerlo. Excepto que seré la nueva y no quiero que nadie me vea. —Claro. Por eso estaba nerviosa.

Nunca, y me refiero a NUNCA, me había gustado atraer la atención de los demás. Atención innecesaria, era atraer la vista curiosa de todos, poniendo mi equilibrio a prueba, rezando para no caerme en mi primer "presentación" a los demás.

Encendí el motor y me dirigí a la escuela. Un camino fácil, considerando que ya había ido una vez, y que vivía ahora en una ciudad relativamente pequeña. Al entrar al estacionamiento, poco a poco, los estudiantes ahí presentes comenzaron a mirar mi auto.

Sí, suspiré pesadamente. Claro, miren el auto desconocido. Ya estoy aquí.

Me estacioné al lado del convertible rojo, que era el único auto, aparte del mío, que conocía en todo el lugar. Espero que no les importe demasiado.

Tomé mis cosas y memoricé mi horario, para ahorrarme la incomodidad de preguntarle a alguien por indicaciones.

Sentí toda la fuerza del escrutinio del pequeño pueblo de Forks mientras hacía mi camino hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. Las miradas continuaron con la misma intensidad adentro, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda a todos, preguntarles cuál era su problema, gritarles que me dejaran de ver, cuando sonó la campana.

Los murmullos subieron en volumen y todos se dirigieron a sus clases. Gracias.

Mi primera clase era Literatura, la case que probablemente disfrutaría más que ninguna otra. Al entrar al salón casi no había nadie y le agradecí a mi suerte por eso. Me presenté con la profesora, una mujer de aspecto mayor, un rostro lleno de amabilidad y unos lentes sobre su cabello, junto con un montón de novelas leídas miles de veces sobre su escritorio.

Supe que nos íbamos a llevar bien cuando noté los libros y cuando me deseó suerte en clases y no me miró estúpidamente como los alumnos. Genial. La primera persona en agradarme era una profesora.

La Sra. Wilson me mandó a un asiento y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver quién estaba sentado al lado de mi lugar.

Curioso, juraría que hace un momento no estaba ahí…

Caminé hacia mi lugar y cuando sus ojos me vieron, me sonrió y me saludó.

—Hola, Bella. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola. —Respondí—. Parece que seremos compañeros en esta clase.

—Sip, vamos, siéntate. —Me senté y giré para ver a Emmett, que seguía con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro—. Y dime, ¿verdad que esta clase es la mejor? —Preguntó, sorprendiéndome completamente.

—La mejor. —acepté—. ¿A ti también te gusta? —Era raro, imaginar el concepto de un Emmett tan divertido, libre e imprudente que había visto ayer, con el concepto de un Emmett lo suficientemente serio para ser un amante de la literatura, o al menos de una clase tan "aburrida" como esta.

—Claro, ¿Qué puede no gustar de esta clase? Sé que parezco algo grande, pero en realidad adoro la literatura.

Vaya. No juzgues a un libro por su portada. Lección aprendida.

Charlamos por un momento sobre nuestros libros favoritos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo. Emmett aclamaba que los mejores libros eran las novelas de ciencia ficción y terror. Yo insistía en que la literatura clásica y las novelas románticas eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

La clase inició, terminando la charla para prestar atención a lo que decían. Según lo que explicaba la Sra. Wilson, el proyecto a entregar para esta unidad iba a ser una reseña acerca de algún libro. Íbamos a trabajar en parejas, investigando datos del autor o autora, su motivación para el libro, y detalles por el estilo. Emmett me pidió que me juntara con él y acepté, gustosa de poder trabajar con alguien que ya conocía al menos un poco.

Teníamos 2 semanas para hacer la reseña y entregarla, así que por el momento no hicimos planes de reunirnos. La maestra gastó sus últimos minutos de clase tomando asistencia y mostrando algunos detalles que la reseña tenía qué tener. No que prestara mucha atención, pues eso era algo que ya sabía.

La clase terminó y me despedí de Emmett para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase: Trigonometría.

Había comenzado a odiar esa materia desde el día que acepté que nunca la iba a comprender. El hecho de iniciar mi semestre en un lugar nuevo, un maestro y compañeros nuevos, no iba a cambiar eso.

No tuve el "gusto" de presentarme con el profesor ya que el salón se encontraba lleno cuando llegué y, siendo honesta, la expresión de ese sujeto me ponía de los nervios.

Admiraba que posiblemente no habría lugar para mí, considerando que no veía ningún lugar disponible, cuando el profesor llamó mi atención.

—Señorita, por favor, busque un lugar para sentarse.

¿Está bromeando? ¿Realmente me iba a hacer sufrir por las miradas de TODO el grupo sólo para encontrar un maldito lugar? Aparentemente, sí.

Iba a comenzar mi travesía cuando una voz grave decidió hablar.

—Sr. Varner, no hay necesidad de eso. Ella puede sentarse conmigo.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia la fuente de la voz. Decir que estaba sorprendida era un entendido. El rostro lleno de conflicto pero firme de Jasper Hale llegó a mi vista. ¿Él había dicho eso? Bueno, pregunta estúpida. Por la mirada que el profesor le lanzó, estaba claro que así era. Vaya, qué agradable de su parte… Creo.

—Como quiera. Señorita Swan, tome asiento. —Respondió el profesor con un tono aparentemente aburrido.

Hice mi camino silenciosamente hasta mi lugar. ¿Por qué los maestros disfrutaban de hacer sufrir a las personas poco sociables? ¿Qué? ¿No podían tener cada clase con un pequeño lugar individual para evitar todo esto?

Me senté inquietamente al lado de Jasper. Me había salvado del infierno de pasear por el salón, pero su expresión mostraba que, al parecer, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

—Uh, gracias. —le dije casualmente, esperando una respuesta y/o deseando que quitara esa expresión de tensión.

Simplemente apretó sus puños, asintió una vez y fijó su vista hacia el frente.

Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo.

La clase pasó en medio de explicaciones y conceptos que no entendía. Jasper no me dirigió la palabra y comencé a preguntarme qué demonios le había pasado al serio Jasper que había visto el día anterior, comparado con este serio y perturbado Jasper. Cuando la campana sonó al fin, no me molesté en despedirme. Estaba claro que mi presencia le molestaba.

Mis clases parecían estar orquestadas, ya que en mi siguiente clase, que era de inglés, me encontré lado a lado con el mismísimo lugar de Alice Cullen. En serio, parecía que este día me estaba jugando un tipo de broma. ¿Tres personas conocidas en mis primeras tres clases? No parecía posible.

En cuanto ella me vio, sonrió y se giró hacia mí para iniciar conversación.

— ¡Bella, hola! ¿No es increíble que estemos en la misma clase? —Justo lo que pensé. Suspiré.

— ¿Sabes, Alice? He pasado mi primera clase con Emmett, después la segunda con un serio Jasper… ya nada me sorprenderá ahora.

Alice mostró preocupación.

— ¿Jasper estaba bien? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Creí que lo estaba. Me salvó de tener que buscar un lugar, pero cuando me acerqué se veía… no lo sé… ¿tenso? —me encogí de hombros. Alice suspiró con alivio.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Le pasa todo el tiempo, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Al parecer la maestra de inglés era una "maestra social" que insistió en que me pusiera de pie y me presentara a todos mis compañeros. No hubo nada digno de mención en esa clase después de eso.

Saliendo del salón cuando finalizó la clase, Alice me invitó a almorzar en su mesa —es decir, la mesa de ella y su hermano, Emmett y los Hale.

— ¿Estás segura que no les importará? Por lo que sentí, creo que no le agrado mucho a Jasper, ¿verdad? —dije con sarcasmo.

—Tonterías, Bella. Mi Jasper tiene algo de problemas, pero es una buena persona. No habrá problemas, créeme. Vamos —dijo Alice jalándome de mi brazo para que la siguiera.

Al entrar a la cafetería, noté que una ridícula cantidad de miradas nos seguían.

— ¿Qué? ¿La nueva no puede juntarse con nadie? —me pregunté en voz baja.

—Oh, no eres tú, Bella. —dijo Alice, claramente habiéndome escuchado—. Somos las dos. No solemos invitar a nadie a nuestra mesa. Somos algo reservados en ese aspecto. Pero tú… —se detuvo.

Pero ellos me invitaron a salir completamente de forma voluntaria ayer, ¿no?

— ¿Yo qué, Alice? —insistí.

—Eres la excepción. Tú nos agradas, a todos, y queremos llevarnos bien contigo. —ofreció con una sonrisa.

— ¿A todos? —alcé una ceja al preguntarlo—. Pero ni siquiera me conocen.

—Sí, a todos —confirmó. —Y no hace falta conocerte. Podemos notar que eres una buena persona aunque no te hubiéramos hablado antes.

Noté que nos dirigíamos a la mesa en vez de la fila de la comida.

— ¿Alice? ¿No iremos por comida? —pregunté señalando la fila.

— ¡Claro! —dijo. —Lo siento, es que me distraje un poco.

Nos formamos en la fila para la comida mientras veía los alrededores y las mesas llenas de estudiantes. Me parecía increíble como tanta cantidad de personas parecían estar en un mínimo interesadas en una persona que ni siquiera conocían. Tomé mi comida y vi a Alice hacer lo mismo. Finalmente nos dirigimos a la mesa y noté que cuatro de los seis asientos estaban ocupados. Estaban Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, un asiento vacío, y Jasper, todos en círculo. Alice se acercó dando saltos y se sentó entre Rosalie y Jasper. Naturalmente. Tomé un respiro profundo y me fui a sentar al lado de Edward.

—Hola, Edward. —lo saludé cautelosamente, temiendo quizás una reacción igual o peor a la que Jasper tuvo. No fue así.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? —me respondió. Me hizo sonreír. Parecía ser la primera persona que se veía realmente dispuesta a charlar conmigo. Alice me había hablado, claro, pero de alguna forma, podía sentir una diferencia.

—Umm… creo que no puedo quejarme. —Contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. — ¿Qué tal estás tú?

—No puedo quejarme —me imitó con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de sacar conversación cuando me hablaron.

— ¡Bella! —Alice nos interrumpió—. Ella es Rosalie. Sé que sabes su nombre y eso, pero ella no fue ayer con nosotros así que deben presentarse oficialmente.

Miré a la chica que había visto sólo una vez antes en el funeral de mi abuela. Su fina pose, el cabello rubio y una expresión dura con una pizca de amabilidad claramente escondida.

—Hola, Rosalie —Dije. Ella sonrió, parecía una sonrisa sincera.

—Hola, Bella, tú dime Rose. Espero que nos llevemos bien —respondió.

—Sí… igual yo.

Rose se giró a hablar con Alice mientras se acurrucaba contra Emmett. Alice se encontraba comiendo apresuradamente, parecía tener más hambre que yo. En ese momento noté que Alice era la única, aparte de mí, que tenía un plato de comida frente a ella.

Curioso, ahora que lo consideraba. Sabía que era posible que no tuvieran hambre, pero por alguna manera parecía que ellos tenían normal el no tener enfrente un plato, ya que el espacio enfrente de todos estaba lleno de cosas banales como celulares, libros y cosméticos de las chicas. Quizás tenían una dieta. Quizás Alice era la única que quería comer el día de hoy.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Esto últimamente me pasaba demasiado.

Noté que todos me miraban, seguramente esperando mi respuesta.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, me distraje un poco. ¿Qué decían? —pregunté.

—Decía que nos gustaría saber tu opinión de tu escuela hasta ahora —dijo Edward.

Mi opinión de la escuela hasta ahora… ¿en verdad? Paso.

—Pues… —dudé—. Supongo que la escuela en sí está bien. Aunque no me agrada que casi todos me miren como fenómeno de circo y tampoco comprendo la enferma necesidad de tener un compañero en todas las clases. Es decir, ¡puede ser que yo no le agrade a mis compañeros! —remarqué.

Sí, hablé por orgullo, ¿y qué? No había sido ignorada por un compañero para no decir nada al respecto, ¿o sí? Alice me miró con comprensión, ya que sabía que aparte de ella mis compañeros de asiento habían sido Emmett y Jasper. El primero parecía sorprendido y algo herido, quizás pensando que me refería a él; por el otro lado, Jasper bajó la vista con culpa.

Rose no parecía tener idea de qué hablaba y al mirar a Edward, pude notar que estaba tenso y con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué hice ahora?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó Emmett—. ¿Te hice algo malo? ¡Sabes que me agradas! —Gritó haciendo una rabieta graciosa. Sonreí.

—No hablaba de ti, no te preocupes —aclaré—. También me agradas. Yo me refería a mi segunda clase.

—Pues sea quien sea tu compañero en esa clase seguro es un patán por no agradarle —dijo.

Solté una pequeña risa. ¿Emmett seguiría pensando lo mismo si supiera que hablaba de su amigo? No pude evitar volver a mirar a Edward, que ahora parecía contener la risa.

Claro, me recordé. Parece que ellos saben todo… todo el tiempo.


End file.
